


養成計劃

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Taiwan AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: IG 700追點文－－EB養成。
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	養成計劃

畢業典禮結束後，楊博堯和同學們一起吃了飯，對國中生來說，百貨公司的吃到飽餐廳已經算很不錯了，他們吃到最後一刻才一一舉起白旗宣告結束。

剛和同學們道別，他就發現自己被人抓住了，他轉頭看了一眼拉住他衣角的孩子，小男孩看上去大概才5歲，漂亮的眼睛裡都是水光，扁著嘴似乎在忍著別哭出來。

「弟弟，你怎麼啦？爸爸媽媽呢？」

他蹲下來和孩子視線齊平，握著那隻小小的手溫柔地詢問。

「嗚……我、我找不到把拔，他說要……要帶我來百貨公司買玩具，我只是……我只是多看了一下戰鬥陀螺，他就不見了……嗚嗚……」

小小的臉上掉落了一顆顆的小星星，小男孩抓緊了面前這個好看的大哥哥，像攀住了救生圈一樣。

「噓……，沒事沒事，你先告訴葛格你叫什麼名字，葛格陪你一起找把拔好嗎？」

楊博堯就像小時候哄自家弟弟那樣，輕輕摟著男孩，替他順著背安慰著他。

「我叫陳韋丞，把拔說是丞相的丞。」

有了靠山的男孩馬上很溜地說出自己的名字，看來這句話已經說過了許多次。

－－－

「博堯葛格！」

穿著新制服的陳韋丞一被楊阿姨放進屋裡，就馬上衝去最喜歡的楊博堯房間，闖進去的時候卻看到電腦前慌亂地穿起褲子的葛格。

「韋、韋丞來啦？下次要先敲門喔！」

楊博堯一面不動聲色地關掉螢幕，一面將自己的制服襯衫拉好，尷尬地笑著揉了揉陳韋丞亂翹的頭髮。

「喔，好……」

從幼稚園認識博堯葛格之後，陳韋丞第一次被要求敲門，但他很快就想起自己來的目的，拉著薄薄的淺藍色襯衫，在原地慢慢轉了一圈。

「博堯葛格，我今天去國小上學了哦！你看我的制服好不好看？」

「好看啊，韋丞長得好看，穿什麼衣服都很好看。」

楊博堯盯著因為汗水而有些透明的襯衫，心不在焉地回答，然後才甩甩頭驅趕腦中一直浮現的畫面。

「嘿嘿。」，被稱讚了又有點不好意思，陳韋丞抓了抓頭，又習慣性地爬上博堯葛格的腿坐好，催促著對方打開大富翁遊戲讓他玩。

楊博堯只好捂住陳韋丞的臉再打開螢幕，將剛才的網頁關掉準備打開遊戲，但陳韋丞突然拉下他的手，還是看見了一點點畫面。

「博堯葛格，剛剛那是什麼啊？」

陳韋丞在螢幕上看到了一個男生趴在另一個男生身上沒穿衣服的放大畫面，轉身問著葛格。

「韋丞長大就知道了，你要選阿土伯嗎？」，楊博堯盯著螢幕岔開了話題。

「我要選烏咪！」，一聽到要選遊戲角色，陳韋丞馬上忘了剛剛的事。

－－－

「博堯葛格……你一定要去台北唸書嗎？研究所不能在高雄讀嗎？」

陳韋丞還抓著中小學科展首獎獎狀，就聽到來送花的楊博堯告訴他自己要去台北讀研究所的事。

「我放假還是會回來高雄啊，韋丞上國中說不定交了女朋友，到時候才是那個沒空跟葛格玩的人吧。」

楊博堯習慣性地揉著揉那頭亂糟糟的髮笑著說。

「我才不會交女朋友！」

陳韋丞不知道為什麼自己會這麼生氣，只是覺得博堯葛格好像要離開他了。

從5歲到12歲，7年的時間裡，他幾乎是天天和博堯葛格玩在一起，他們一起寫作業、一起吃飯、一起游泳，假日住在葛格家的時候也一起洗澡睡覺，葛格有時候還會彈吉他哄他睡覺，他甚至最近連做夢都會夢到葛格……

「我要去拜託爸爸媽媽讓我到台北唸書！」

他扔下這一句話就跑回家了。

－－－

用好成績說服了父母的陳韋丞考進了台北的私立中學，在他父母的拜託之下，楊博堯和陳韋丞一起在關渡租了間小套房，這下真的是天天在一起了。

楊博堯已經放棄逃避自己的異樣情感了，小套房也沒有什麼私人空間，他雖然盡量在韋丞上課時才用空堂的機會看片打手槍，但還是有那麼幾次，他忘了韋丞因為學校考試會提早放學，而被撞見了，但紅著臉害羞逃進廁所的卻總是陳韋丞。

陳韋丞國三了，楊博堯今年也預計要從碩班畢業。

他的指導教授一直唸著碩三的通通趕快離校，他的論文也準備得差不多了，一夜沒睡拼著修改完最後的章節，才發現已經傍晚了，他想著要泡個澡放鬆一下再去睡覺，就哼著歌去浴室了。

－－－

陳韋丞站在浴室裡瞪著浴缸裡睡翻了的博堯哥，當他回到家看到黑漆漆的屋子裡，只有浴室無聲透出的燈光時，其實很擔心最近總是熬夜的那個人是不是在浴室暈倒了，結果當他用硬幣打開門看到的卻是趴在浴缸邊緣熟睡的人。

他吞了一口唾沫，目光無法離開博堯哥的裸體，他不知道博堯哥怎麼想的，但他是愈來愈想碰碰博堯哥了。

最近班上同學私下在討論AV女優或交女朋友的次數變多了，他通常都會隨口附和幾句，但每次他在說到纖細的手指、白嫩的皮膚、修長的腿，以及嬌小渾圓的屁股時，他想著的都是博堯哥。

住在一起之後，他不小心看到幾次博堯哥自慰的樣子，看到博堯哥握著自己的陰莖，鼻子哼出甜美的聲音，還有那個因為快感而蹙緊的眉頭……，光是回想而已，他就勃起了。

陳韋丞忍不住點了一下楊博堯泡在水中的背，確認了對方仍然沒有醒過來的意思，就大膽地掏出發育良好的性器官，看著他光滑的背和睡到微張的嘴開始套弄。

「哼、哈……博堯……博堯哥……」

在喜歡的人面前打手槍的刺激感讓陳韋丞很快就激動地叫了出來，濃重的喘氣聲在浴室裡環繞，楊博堯因此而醒了過來。

他剛睜開眼睛，就和韋丞對到眼，而少年更是因此大大地抖了一下，射在他的頭上、臉上。

他離開原本趴著的浴缸邊坐好，沒戴眼鏡的大眼睛看不清楚韋丞的臉，頭腦仍未清醒地下意識伸出舌頭，舔著嘴角沾到的精液。

陳韋丞只覺得那個調皮的舌頭把他的魂都勾走了，他掙脫了自己的褲子，握著再次站起的肉柱逼近博堯哥。

「博堯哥……幫幫我好嗎？」，他咬著下唇豁出去地問那個臉上還掛著他的精液的人。

楊博堯眨眨眼，好像終於理解了現在的狀況，然後便勾唇笑著站起來，毫不在意赤裸裸的身軀被陳韋丞看光。

「韋丞想要什麼？你想要我怎麼幫你？」

「博堯哥……我……你……」

陳韋丞緊張得說不出話，還在努力組織句子時，就被一團溫熱的肉裹住了龜頭。

楊博堯跪坐在他的面前，吸舔吮弄韋丞濃密毛髮間的性器。

他很久沒有和韋丞一起洗澡了，韋丞上國中和他同住以後，也不再和以前在自己家那樣穿著內褲晃來晃去，他都不知道韋丞已經長這麼大了。

沉甸甸的肉棒散發著情慾的味道，粗大的頭部讓他含得有些吃力，沒想到這孩子長得這麼好，國三就已經比自己高了半顆頭，連下面也那麼可觀了。

楊博堯在感覺到口中的小韋丞一跳一跳的時候放過他，他站起來將舌頭伸出來舔了下少年的唇，少年生澀地追著他的舌，最終將人抓住，笨拙地吸啄。

「嗯……韋丞……」

他主動結束接吻，彎身壓了點沐浴乳在手上。

「韋丞想幹我嗎？」

他一邊將手上的沐浴乳抹在少年的莖柱上，一邊靠在對方耳邊吹著氣問著。

陳韋丞覺得自己快燒起來了，他用力抱緊眼前大了自己10歲的男人。

「博堯哥、博堯哥……我喜歡你，我愛你，我可以和你做愛嗎？」

他幾乎要哭了出來，不停地拱著對方柔軟的身體。

楊博堯親親他的眼睛、眉毛、鼻尖和喉結，然後轉過去又擠了不少沐浴乳，塗在自己的菊穴上，並伸入手指擴張給少年看。

「韋丞這樣會嗎？嗯……」

他轉頭看著那個捧著他的臀部目不轉睛注視著的男孩，下一秒男孩的手指就擠進他的體內，和他的手指一起戳動。

「哈……哈……韋丞……韋丞……」，少年已經專注地掏挖菊徑許久，楊博堯再也站不住了。

「韋丞進來，用你的大雞雞操我，我要……啊啊！」

聽話的那個孩子馬上換了部位插進濕潤黏滑的地方，楊博堯不禁叫了出來。

「博堯哥……你好緊、好燙……哦……」

陳韋丞毫無章法地順從本能衝撞著年長男人的翹臀，「你說……你是不是故意勾引我……才會老是讓我看到你在自慰……」，他一邊挺動腰部，一邊問出一直以來的疑問。

「噢……好爽……好棒……韋丞用力一點，我……我很久以前就……啊啊……就、就喜歡你了……」

楊博堯終於能讓自己看著、養著長大的完美男孩抱著，這讓他敏感得一邊說一邊射精，浴缸邊星星點點的都是他的愛液。

聽到他的博堯哥原來早就喜歡自己了，讓他更加興奮了，他像是要用盡全身的力氣那樣，惡狠狠地插入、抽出，最後在博堯哥軟軟的呻吟聲中射進他的體內。

－－－

「博堯哥，你以前讓我看到的那些是故意的嗎？」

「嗯？那個……韋丞……你要不要再做一次？」


End file.
